


Meet The New Family Member: Black Widow

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And I mention Thomas but he isn't based on real life Thomas either, Diabetic Virgil but it's not mentioned in this specific story but it's still there, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I just used their pronouns and name, Joan isn't based on real life Joan, Multi, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Pets, adopting a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: The four of them couldn't decide on what type of pet to get. Logan and Roman both liked cats, but Patton, another huge kitty lover, was allergic to them. And all Virgil wanted was a nice cute spider.Or.Virgil doesn't get their way with the animal species but they get to choose the new pets name.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Meet The New Family Member: Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Swearing (there's one swear word), Mentions of Spiders  
> If those topics will trigger you then please don’t read.

"Oh god, I can't believe that this is actually happening!" Logan watched as Patton did another little seated happy dance out of the corner of his eye. 

The four of them had been talking about doing this for a while. But, they all wanted to make sure that the process was done in the best possible way with all the knowledge that was necessary. 

"We're finally getting a tiny cute little kitten!" Patton was the one who suggested a cat, even though he was allergic to them. Roman had always been a huge lover of cats and so was Logan, although his love for felines was a little bit more subdued. However, when they were talking about finally getting a pet, as they were finally settled into their own house, Roman didn't suggest a cat himself. It had taken all of Patton's reassurance that yes cats are okay if he just takes his allergy medicine before he agreed that he did want a pet cat. Virgil's opinion on all of this was ignored, lovingly of course, as spiders weren't an option as long as they wanted to marry Patton and Roman. 

"I still think that a spider is-" 

"Not a valid option," Roman had cut off Virgil who had then hit the other lightly on the arm if the sound had anything to say. "I'm glad we're on the same page, love." 

If Logan wasn't focusing on getting off the thruway at the correct exit, then he could probably look in the rearview mirror and see Virgil sending a glare at Roman. However, he was currently trying to get off at the correct exit. The four of them didn't usually take the thruway to Syracuse as none of them really needed to go to Syracuse unless they were going to the zoo. So none of them were very well versed in these exits and where they went.

"In two thousand feet get off at exit thirty-nine." The car fell silent as Logan merged onto the exit ramp and the GPS kept saying directions. Logan may have been good at driving in their local city but driving in Syracuse was a totally different beast.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway of their destination. One of their college friends had somehow also ended up in upstate New York and had a cat that was a fourteen-week postpartum kitty mom. 

"Virgil, did you remember-" Logan stopped once he realized the question, of course, they remembered the masks. There was never a time in the past nine months when Virgil had forgotten to bring at least six extra masks whenever they went out. 

"Wow, specs," Virgil passed two masks to the front seat and one over to Roman, "you actually learned." 

"He does that occasionally Vi," Roman said while getting out of the car with his alma mater's mask. All of them had been huge supporters of getting themed masks, because why not? 

"Can I hold the carrier?" Patton asked as he practically hopped over to the trunk which had been popped open by Logan. 

"There's nothing in the carrier so, I'm not sure what the significance is," Logan said while closing his car door and locking the car once the trunk was pushed down by Patton. 

"It's a thing, Lo," Virgil said, as they walked next to him on the way up to the opened garage door. "Hey, Joan!" 

The four of them hadn't been super close with Joan while in college, but they definitely could be considered friends. They had met through Logan's brother Thomas and hung out on many occasions. 

"'Sup guys!" Joan waved as they walked closer to the garage, "And Virgil." 

"It's good to see you again," Roman said once they made it into the garage but, where they were still a good distance from Joan. "Hell, we didn't even know you were in 'Cuse until Thomas mentioned that you had a kitten." 

"I didn't even think to mention it." Joan paused for a moment to pull down on their beanie, it wasn't exactly warm as there was at least a foot and a half of snow in the front yard so the beanie finally made sense, before continuing. "Y'all are living over in Rochester, yeah? Or around there at least." 

"Yeah!" Patton said, "Not right in the city but close. You know how upstate is. If you live within an hour of that city, then you can officially say you're from there." 

"I know right," Joan pulled down on their hat again, "I'm never gonna get used to this, Florida doesn't produce people who can survive lake effect." 

"I'm never going to understand how you survived your freshman year of college," Logan remembered when, as a junior, he was introduced to a freshman Joan by Thomas who was also a freshman at the time. It was a super cold February and eighteen-year-old Joan looked like they had bought out the local Walmart of all their winter clothes with their multiple scarves and thick but cheap ski gloves. 

"I distinctly remember tons of native northerners laughing at me." Joan once again pulled the beanie down past their ears, "Anyways, who wants to see the kitty?" 

"Oh, I do!" Logan watched as Patton took a small step forward. 

"I would love to see the cute cuddly princess," Roman said as he also took a small step to stand next to Patton. 

"Y'all can come in, she's in the kitchen which is right off the garage right now." Joan looked towards the door which entered the house. "My roommates are out right now too and I have hand sanitizer out too, but just please don't touch anything." 

"We would never think of it," Logan said, and they wouldn't. All of them had been super careful when going out due to COVID and the lack of research on how it affects diabetics and people with chronic illnesses in general. 

"Okay," They followed as Joan walked up to the door and hit the button to close the garage door. Once the door was closed they opened the door and they all walked in quickly to prevent the kitten from escaping. "Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty." 

A tiny figure slid on the title to stand in front of Joan. Looking closer Logan saw that it was all black except for a small patch of white on its chest and all four paws being white. Patton and Roman didn't want to see a picture of the kitten to keep from ruining the surprise and Logan and Virgil went along with it. 

"Aw, she's so cute." Patton cooed, then looked towards Joan who had moved further into the kitchen. "Can I pick her up?" 

"Yeah, she's yours if y'all want her." Joan pointed at the dispenser of hand sanitizer that sat on the kitchen counter. "Just use some of that first." 

The four of them quickly moved to put in some hand sanitizer. Logan could quickly see that Virgil was becoming more onboard with getting a kitten. He could clearly see that they had been joking about not wanting to get a cat, even before they were serious about it, and had only kept up the spider act out of humor. 

Patton put his hands under the kitten's belly, who had been pawing at the untied shoelaces on Virgil's boots, and scooped her up into a swaddle. 

"Oh my god, she's so fuzzy." 

Logan quickly agreed once he petted her a little bit. 

"So, Vi," Roman began, "'cause you didn't agree to a kitty-" 

"Ro, I was joking. You know that." 

"We know kiddo." 

"As I was saying," Roman sighed in his dramatic way then continued, "we thought that you should name her." 

"Well," Logan watched as Virgil paused and thought for a name, and as Patton put the kitten down who booked it to the nearest toy. "How about Black Widow? Winnie for short and it plays to everyone's interest." 

"I can't believe we're gonna name our cat after a Marvel character," Roman said, as a huge DC stan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Buying/Purchasing Something" in this case it was adopting something but close enough. 
> 
> Also, I had to type this on my phone as I didn't have access to WiFi yesterday (I prewrite by a day) so I couldn't use my laptop which was super fun. And like I said in my tags, Joan isn't based on real-life Joan, I only used their name and their pronouns because I didn't want to make an OC to fill the role. I also mentioned Thomas as Logan's brother and he'll probably only be mentioned in passing when it's helpful to the plot because I'm not comfortable writing about actual people. In fact, the only reason I can write these stories and read Sanders Sides fanfiction is that I haven't watched one of Thomas's videos in forever. Just to let y'all know. 
> 
> If anyone here is part of the 585, 716, 315, 518, or 607 then hit me up on Tumblr I would love to talk with some of my upstate homies.


End file.
